superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
How Green Was My Valley (1941 film) credits
Opening Logos * RKO Radio Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * A Max Fleischer Production * "How Green Was My Valley" * Based on How Green Was My Valley 1939 novel by Richard Llewellyn * Title Designer: Sual Bass * Photographed in Technicolor * Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. * Copyrighted MCMXLI Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 6809 * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound System * Western Electric Mirrophonic Recording * Special Sound Effects by Sonovox * Supervising Director: Ben Sharpsteen * Director: John Elliotte * Assistant Directors: Richard Lyford, Larry Lansburgh, Lloyd Richardson * Screen Story: Joe Grant, Dick Huemer * Story Direction: Otto Englander * Sequence Directors: Norman Ferguson, Wilfred Jackson, Bill Roberts, Jack Kinney, Sam Armstrong * Animation Directors: Vladimir Tytla, Fred Moore, Ward Kimball, John Lounsbery, Art Babbitt, Woolie Reitherman, Franklin Thomas * Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Story Development: Bill Peet, Aurie Battagila, Joe Rinaldi, George Stallings, Webb Smith, T. Hee * Voice Talents: ** Walter Pidgeon as Mr. Gruffydd, pastor of the village chapel ** Maureen O'Hara as Angharad Morgan ** Donald Crisp as Gwilym Morgan ** Roddy McDowall as Huw Morgan ** Sara Allgood as Mrs. Beth Morgan ** Anna Lee as Bronwyn, Ivor's wife ** Patric Knowles as Ivor Morgan ** John Loder as Ianto Morgan ** Barry Fitzgerald as Cyfartha, boxing manager ** Rhys Williams as Dai Bando, boxer ** Morton Lowry as Mr. Jonas, school teacher ** Arthur Shields as Mr. Parry, deacon ** Frederick Worlock as Dr. Richards ** Richard Fraser as Davy Morgan ** Evan S. Evans as Gwilym Morgan Jr. ** James Monks as Owen Morgan ** Ethel Griffies as Mrs. Nicholas, housekeeper ** Lionel Pape as Mr. Evans senior ** Marten Lamont as Iestyn Evans, his son ** Ann E. Todd as Ceinwen, school girl ** Clifford Severn as Mervyn Phillips, school bully ** Irving Pichel as adult Huw Morgan (the unseen narrator) ** Minta Durfee (additional voice) * Live Action Models: Don Barclay, Walter Catlett, Marge Champion, Christian Rub, Val Stanton * Character Designs: John P. Miller, Martin Provenson, John Walbridge, James Bodrero, Maurice Noble, Elmer Plummer * Music: Oliver Wallace, Frank Churchill * Lyrics: Ned Washington * Orchestration: Edward Plumb * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson * Labaratory Color Timer: George Cave * Secretaries: Elsie Jane Donahue, Dee Worth, Lee Shipley, Dorothy Link, Dorris Pugsley, Eloise Tobelman * Visual Effects Artist: Milton Quon * Effects Animation: George Rowley, Sandy Strother, Jerome Brown, Don Tobin, Paul B. Kossoff * Art Direction: Herb Ryman, Terrell Stapp, Al Zinnen, Dick Kelsey, Bob Cormack, Ken O'Connor, Don Da Gradi, Ernest Nordli, Charles Payzant, John Hubley, X. Atencio, Saul Bass * Layouts: Ken O'Connor * Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Al Dempster, John Hench, Gerald Nevius, Ray Lockrem, Joe Stahley, Johnny Jensen, Alen Maley * Animation: Hugh Fraser, Harvey Toombs, Milt Neil, Hicks Locky, Eric Larson, Jerry Hathcock, Van Kaufman, Karl van Leuven, Howard Swift, Don Towsley, Les Clark, Claude Smith, Bill Justice, Paul Fitzpatrick, Ed Parks, Artist Stevens, Retta Scott, Basil Davidovich, Berny Wolf, Jack Campbell, Walt Kelly, Don Patterson, Cy Young, Art Moore, Franklin Grundeen, Al Coe, Ed Fourcher, Ray Patterson, Grant Simmons, Josh Meador, Bill Shull, Art Palmer, Warren Schloat, Stephen Bosustow, Paul Murry, John Reed * Fist Assistant Animator: Milton Quon * Assistant Animation: C. Melendez, Clarke Mallery * Inbetweener: Milicent Patrick * Ink and Paint: Mary Jane Cole * Painter: Phyllis Bounds Detiege * Producers: Fred Qrimby, Walt Disney Closing Titles * A Walt Disney Production · THE END · Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. * For Victory * U.S. War of the Bonds * Buy Yours in This Theatre * CAST: ** Mel Blanc as Pepino the Boy ** Walter Pidgeon as Mr. Gruffydd, pastor of the village chapel ** Maureen O'Hara as Angharad Morgan ** Donald Crisp as Gwilym Morgan ** Roddy McDowall as Huw Morgan ** Sara Allgood as Mrs. Beth Morgan ** Anna Lee as Bronwyn, Ivor's wife ** Patric Knowles as Ivor Morgan ** John Loder as Ianto Morgan ** Barry Fitzgerald as Cyfartha, boxing manager ** Rhys Williams as Dai Bando, boxer ** Morton Lowry as Mr. Jonas, school teacher ** Arthur Shields as Mr. Parry, deacon ** Frederick Worlock as Dr. Richards ** Richard Fraser as Davy Morgan ** Evan S. Evans as Gwilym Morgan Jr. ** James Monks as Owen Morgan ** Ethel Griffies as Mrs. Nicholas, housekeeper ** Lionel Pape as Mr. Evans senior ** Marten Lamont as Iestyn Evans, his son ** Ann E. Todd as Ceinwen, school girl ** Clifford Severn as Mervyn Phillips, school bully ** Irving Pichel as adult Huw Morgan (the unseen narrator) ** Minta Durfee (additional cast) Category:World War 2 Cartoons Category:Fleischer Studios Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G Category:Silly Symphony Cartoon Category:RCA (II) Category:ABC Weekend Movies